


Paper Airplanes

by PuffPuff_the_Puffer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Here have a short drabble of an underappreciated ship, Im crying there's like nothing in the Rensung tag, M/M, Poor Jisung, RENSUNG SHALL RISE, Renjun is tiny, Tol yet very afraid, You can't tell me otherwise, or so help me god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffPuff_the_Puffer/pseuds/PuffPuff_the_Puffer
Summary: Renjun likes solitude never quite relating to his classmates, to be by himself, to draw by himself--Oh look an idiot decided throw a freaking paper airplane. Oh fun.





	Paper Airplanes

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing posting a drabble instead of updating my chapteted fic *shrugs* I don't know BUT THE RENSUNG NATION HAS CALLED AND DAMN IT ALL TO HELL WILL I ANSWER. 
> 
> Please enjoy this random mess of a drabble.

 

_Fold the paper in half vertically_

 

Renjun was never a fan of his classmates, always too loud for his taste, _too_ boisterous… _too_ rowdy. Where _they_ preferred athletics, _he_ preferred the arts. Where _they_ preferred talking about ‘that one cute girl who just walked past’, _he_ rather just sit quietly and draw. They liked sports, motorcycles, and girls.

….he liked neither of those things.

 

_Unfold the paper and fold the top corners towards the center_

 

All these differences merely cemented the fact that Renjun was nothing like them. _At all._ It's no wonder he never bothered to befriend them and vice versa. They always _stared_ at him like he was an intruder in their classroom, unwanted and foreign.

With a sigh he continues to move his pencil across his paper, sketching what seems to be a little hippo, rotund and cute. He draws a little smile on the creature before he erases it, opting instead to leave it expressionless. He thinks it's looks cuter without a smile.

 

_Fold the top edges once more into the center_

 

He begins drawing its tail. A simple curved line with a spikey little bush at the end akin to that of a lion's tail. The little hippo seems to be in a dynamic pose, one foot in front of the other, arms outstretched as if to balance themself.

Renjun continues to stare at the little creature, _maybe he should add that smile?_

 

_Fold the paper in half towards you_

 

Renjun shakes his head, the little hippo seems awfully lonely so of course it doesn't _need_ a cheeky grin. _Nobody_ would smile when there's no one around to see it… at least that's what he tells himself.

 

_Fold the wings down, matching the top edges with the bottom edge of the body_

 

He looks up from his paper and surveys the classroom currently in lunch, the kids around him quickly look away, going back to their conversations about god knows what, Renjun couldn't care to listen.

Lonely.

He muses the thought of it, _him? Lonely?_ He _likes_ being by himself, it was quiet, just how he liked it. No annoying boys trying to one up each other on who was more masculine.

He looks towards his drawing… _m-maybe he should give him a little friend?_

Before he could even finish his thought, his hand automatically begins to draw another hippo friend, just as round as the other one. The key difference between the two characters being, that the other one had a blonde tuft of hair.

This time he draws a smile on the new hippo friend and--

 

_Shoot_

 

His hand encounters a sudden force causing him to make a incomprehensible scribble instead of a grin.

A paper airplane.

He slams his hands on his desk, making a booming sound that echoes in the room and rises to his full height, anger clearly seen on his face. _He's going to kill whoever thought it was a genius idea to throw a paper airplane and in a classroom of all places!_

He mumbles death threats underneath his breath, eyes briskly trying to identify who the airplane-thrower was and so far he's met with the shocked faces of his peers. All quaking in fear at his unexpected outburst… except one.

He was taller, towering over most of the kids currently in the room, he also had a striking blonde mop of hair, and not to mention the expression currently on his face was a little different than everybody else's.

Well to put it lightly he was _absolutely pissing his pants._

Renjun had a feeling he was the one responsible for the botching of his sketch.

_And oh, was he going to pay for it._

He stomps his way to the blonde kid, fists clenched tightly so he could control his anger and--

_Wow, he really is tall._

He cranes his neck upwards to try and attempt to make eye contact except the boy seems to shiver and shake, his eyes closed in fear of what's to come.

_Funny how he’s trying to make himself smaller by bunching up his shoulders yet he still towers over Renjun._

The boy opens his eyes for a quick second before shutting them just as fast, a small whimper erupting from his throat when he sees Renjun's impending fist and--

Oh.

_Oh?_

Instead of a fist meeting his face, the boy feels a gentle pat on his head, a small sigh from Renjun tells him that he took pity on him and instead of _beating the stuffing out of him,_ he decided he probably suffered enough from the earlier scare and indulged in an affection gesture as a substitute.

“Just don’t,” Renjun sighs again, this time used to fill in for his lack of words, “Just don't do it again ok…” He looks towards the boy in a way to silently ask for his name.

“Jisung,” His mouth answers before his brain could process the silent question and the realization hits him when Renjun responds a couple of seconds later.

“Ok Jisung?” Renjun tests out the new name on his lips, and decides that _yes, he liked that name very much, pleasant to the ears and a name he could hear a lot more often._

He doesn't wait for an answer before he stalks back to his seat, mind already storing away the kid’s name for future reference. _Why his brain was doing that he hadn't had the foggiest idea_ but as he looks towards his ‘ruined’ drawing he thinks that maybe he could turn out to like the kid.

The hippo friend he was drawing smiled back at him, his blonde tuft of hair rustling in the imaginary wind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
